Come with me
by angeleyes452
Summary: Set during Blah Blah Woof Woof. Zack asks Max to leave with him. Will she go? you'll have to read and find out. MZ
1. Chapter 1

_**Come with me**_

Max, Zack and Logan are in Logans penthouse. Logan is at his computer while Zack and Max are talking over by the window.

"So why wasn't I given this contact number?" Max asked

"You know why" Zack reminds her.

"Because I haven't been a good little soldier and followed orders" Max guessed

"Something like that" Zack replied, Max started to watch the rain fall down the window.

"Your too reckless Max, I couldn't risk giving it to you, what if you got caught and Lydecker had gotten it out of you" Zack said looking right into Max's deep brown eyes.

""Oh I get it, I'm to much of a liability to be trusted is that it" Max retorted and Zack could see he had hurt her.

"If you wanna get on board with the way I do things it's not to late. First step though is leaving Seattle" Zack watched Max closely as she stares out the window and thinks about what he has said. Max doesn't respond.

"I didn't think so" Zack added as he turned to walk away.

"Okay" Max muttered

Zack spun around hoping Max would go with him. "You'll leave?" Zack checked

"Yes..No, oh I don't know" Max answered looking into Zacks green eyes.

"Max" Zack softly called her name as he walked towards her.

"I have to go think about this… Don't follow me" Max commanded as she passed Zack and headed out the door.

"Max…Max" Logan called to her but she didn't reply nor look back.

Logan looked at Zack but couldn't reveal what they had just been talking about. So he turned back to his computer screen.

Max took off in direction of the Space Needle, she stood on top of the space needle, without her jacket as she had left it at logans, in the pouring down rain thinking about what she should do.

"Where's Max going?" Zack asked Logan

"I don't know" He lied trying to hide the fact that he had been ears dropping on part of their conversation.

Zack reached over and pushed the switch on the wall, which shut down the computer. Logan cursed as he hadn't saved the work he had been working on.

"Why did you do that?" he asked looking up at the X5.

"For lying. Now where is Max?" Zack growled

"Look she said not to follow her so if I was you I wouldn't! Logan said as he got to his feet.

"I'm not like you and I won't loose her to an ordinary" Zack stated before in one fast motion he extended his arm to clench Logans throat. Logan held his hand over Zack trying to pry them off.

"She said she was going to think where?" Zack snapped.

"The…The space needle, Max will be on top of the space needle" Logan answered then Zack loosened his grip and Logan fell to the ground.

"She won't leave Seattle, Zack" Logan called to him but Zack blurred out of the large penthouse. Mounted Maxs ninja as she had ran to the space needle and followed after her.

Slowly Max walked in the space needle window and out of the rain. She strolled over to where she had secretly hidden a keyboard. She pulled off the thin material covering it and took a seat on the wooden stool next to it.

Zack sneaked in and hide among the shadows. Max was totally unaware of his presence. Max started to play the tune to Unfaithful by Rhianna and quietly sang along.

"Story of my life,

Searching for the right,

But it keeps avoiding me,

Sorrow in my soul,

Cause it seems wrong,

Really likes my company"

"He's more than a man,

An this is more than love,

The reason this guy is blue,

The clouds are rolling in cause,

I'm gone again,

It just can't be true"

"An I know he knows I'm unfaithful,

an it kills him inside,

to know that I'm happy with some other guy,

I can see him dying"

"I don't wanna do this anymore,

I don't wanna be the reason why,

Everytime I walk out the door,

See him dying a little more inside"

"I don't wanna hurt him anymore,

I don't wanna take away his life,

I don't wanna be a murder,"

"I don't wanna do this anymore,

I don't wanna be the reason why"

Suddenly Max could hear someone clapping their hands, Her head spun around to settle on a spot near the window which was covered in shadows.

"Who's there?" Max commanded an answer.

"Your good Maxie" Zack commented as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"thanks" Max stated

"What are you doing away up here?" Zack asked.

"I come up here sometimes to think and clear my mind" Max answered softly as she walked towards the window near Zack.

"There must be something in our DNA cause we all seem to enjoy thinking up in high places" Zack stated as he stood behind Max leaning his arm on the same wall Max was leaning against.

"Yeah or it could be a feline thing" Max commented smiling as she looked up at him then back out the window to watch the rain fall.

"So who were you singing about in that meaningful song?" Zack asked

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet" Max answered smiling slightly.

"I have a hunch" Zack stated looking down at her, Max turned so her back was leaning against the wall and she was looking up at him.

"And what would that be?" Max asked curious to know. Max waited for a few minutes for an answer from Zack, their eyes locked.

"That Logan has the hots for you, he could have possibly asked you out but you said no, he took it really bad. The he found out you like someone else and you hate to see Logan get hurt, knowing he see's you nearly every day but can't have you" Zack guessed

"You've practically summed up this whole dealio" Max commented looking out the shattered window.

"Max… who is this person you like?" Zack softly and quietly asked

"A friend, who I think just wants to be friends" Max answered Zack could sense she was hiding something as she tensed up.

"Really?" Zack checked

"Yes" Max answered after a few seconds, then her gaze fell to the ground.

"Max… Is it me?" Zack asked ever so softly only a transgenic would be able to hear him ask.

Zack began to regret asking Max as she didn't answer him for a while then she muttered "Yes" looking up at him. Zack smiled at Max who returned the smile. Then Zack began to close the space between them, he lowered his lips until they met with Maxs. Then they met for a passionate kiss and Zack smiled as he felt Max relax.

"I love you" Zack informed her when they broke apart.

"How did you know? Since when?" Max asked smiling.

"I've loved you ever since we were kids and Logan kinda let it slip" Zack answered.

"Logan?" Max was surprised

"Yeah, I kinda said something and he clicked on that I liked you then he went all mr protective and told me not to come find you, he said you wouldn't leave Seattle cause he's here" Zack stated

Max eyes started to water at the thought of leaving Seattle. " Zack I don't..I want..erm" Max striggled to get the words out.

Zack pulled her into a hug and she let out a sigh before hugging him back. They stood there for five minutes.

"Come with me" Zack asked breaking the silence.

"Sure" Max replied looking up at him.

"You look cute when your wet" Zack informed her before his lips gently brushed over hers. Zack tangled his arms around Maxs waist while she rested hers around his neck and fiddled with his hair before brushing his bar code with her hand.

"Max that tickles" Zack told her smiling and Max let out a little laugh.

"Before we go I need to say goodbye to Cindy" Max said

"No problem… lets go" Zack replied as his fingers entwined with Maxs and Max smiled up at him.

What did you think? Please let me know. Kelly x


	2. Chapter 2

As the transgenic couple walked down the flight of stairs in the space needle Zack announced "I came here on your bike Max"

Max stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Zack who was by her side. "You did what"

"You heard" Zack looked at her smiling knowing Max loved her bike.

Suddenly Zack was pinned against the way by Max, she had caught him totally off guard. Her fists wrapped around his leather jacket but he could only smile. "Zack how dare you ride my baby. One it's mine two you could of damaged it and three it's raining out side she'll be getting wet. I swear to the blue lady that if she's that wet that she won't even start all bitch slap your ass" Max warned him

"Maxie.." Zack began to speak but Max cut him off.

"No, i don't want to here it" she yelled as she punched Zack on the chest but not hard then pushed him. She rushed down the stairs to get to her baby faster.

Unknown to her Zack blurred to catch up and without warning he caught Maxs arms and spun her around to face him. Zack mimiced her earlier tone "Max you baby is fine. One she's out of the rain, in the landing where it's dry. Two there's not a scratch on her because i'm a good driver and i checked. Three i'm your baby too and four you better love me more than her our we have a serious problem" he smiled

"Zack don't do that to me i thought you neglected my baby." Max playfully punched his shoulder.

"You did neglect you baby..you punched me and slammed me against the wall" Zack smirked then rubbed his chest where Max had punched him and tried to look hurt "It hurt too"

"Aww my poor baby come here" she smiled and kissed his chest better and he smiled at her before their lips met.

"Come on before it gets dark who knows who wanders around this place at night" Max said

"I can tell you two hot transgenics do" and both of them started laughing.

"I'm driving" Max announced when she seen her ninja and looked over her shoulder at Zack waiting on him to protest.

"No, Maxie don't give me that look i'm not gonna protest. I don't wanna get inbetween you and your baby" he answered smiling as he sat behind her on the ninja.

"But your my baby too" she smiled sweetly. Then Max drove her ninja to her small apartment.

"Cindy i'm home" Max announced but there wasn't an answer.

"Max" Zack called softly handing her a note that was on the wall next to the door.

Max read the note aloud "Hey Shorty soz boo but i'm out with my lickety boo don't expect me home. Made some tuna pasta for my girl i know her cat likes tuna, luv ya, Cindy"

"Well what do you know she's saved me from food posioning you" Max smiled

"You can't be that bad a cook Maxie" Zack laughed taking off his jacket and hanging it over the couch.

"I have my days..Would you like some tuna pasta?" Max asked softly as she walked towards him

"No thanks, i'm not hungry" he answered politely

"Can't say i never asked. I know we planned to leave but i wanna say goodbye to my home girl so can it wait till morning?" Max asked looking but into Zack s green eyes.

"Sure, I can't believe your coming with me" Zack smiled and hugged Max gentley into his arms. Max rested her head on his shoulder with his strong arms around her Max felt safe.

"I've always wanted to go with you. Everytime you came to check up on me i always asked myself why didn't i go with him But this time i am...oh god what am i going to tell Logan" Max pulled away and looked up at him.

"Tell him the truth of why your leaving..tell him you've finally realsied your feelings for another hot transgenic like myself and that i could love you well better than he could as he wasn't doing it right" Zack tried to lighten up the mood and Max knew exactly what he meant when Zack said Logan wasn't doing it right.

For the rest of the night Max and Zack watched tv and chatted about their other siblings.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review. Kelly xxx


End file.
